


Imagines That I Post On TikTok

by ch4rgeb01t



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Biting, Break Up, Choking, Collars, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Maid, Pet Names, Phone Call, Picnic, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Sexual Content, maid outfits, school festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4rgeb01t/pseuds/ch4rgeb01t
Summary: these are imagines that i write for tiktok posts here!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Spicy Kenma

imagine-

a lot of people would think that kenma is slow and bored and awkward in bed. when, really, it’s the complete opposite. you know this from experience obviously, but still you get annoyed when someone says offhandedly that he’d be terrible in bed. 

you almost want to lift up your shirt to show them the splattering of hickeys over your chest. or push your pants down to your knees to show them the bite marks like line your thighs. 

you want to tug kenmas shirt over his head and show them the scratches on his back that you put there last night. 

you want to take out your phone and open your locked camera roll to show them the screenshots of filthy, filthy texts that he’s sent you. the teasing pictures that barely show anything but still get you hot and bothered in a meeting. 

you yearn to gush to people about your pet name, about his punishments, about your toys, about your outfits, about your rules. but he’ll just come up behind you and whisper in your ear,

“be a good kitty.”


	2. Nishinoya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 1 and 2 of my happy nishi ones!

pt1-

you and nishinoya have been dating for years. you started in his third year of highschool, your second. you’ve already moved into a cosy apartment together with at least 8 house plants that he takes care of. 

one morning you wake up to a wave of intense nausea. you sprint to the bathroom and curl over the toilet. noya comes bursting in a second later shouting ‘are you ok’s and ‘what’s wrong’s. you roll your eyes at him before leaning over and puking into the toilet. 

you only shoo him away after you’ve told him to just call you in sick at your work. but you’re confused, you already feel better and nothing seems wrong anymore. you think back to see if it’s something you ate or something you drank but you remember nothing odd. you brush it off as nothing before going back on your day. 

you’re laying in bed that night, starting to think about it again. you shoot up in bed and grab your phone, opening it up to your period tracker app. you hadn’t even noticed- you’re 2 weeks late. you shake noya awake and show him the phone. he looks at it confused before breaking out in a grin and keeping off the bed, throwing on random pieces of clothes.

“come on! get up, we have to go get a test!”

pt2-

you get up and put on some clothes, giggling at noya who’s basically jumping with joy. you two finally make it out the door and you’re off to the parking lot to get your car. you have to constantly shush noya because it’s 2 in the morning and he is VERY loud. 

he hops in the drivers seat and you slide in the passenger side. he starts up the car and starts driving to the nearest convenience store, turning the radio up and singing, well yelling, along. 

you get to the store and he insists that you stay in the car. he gets out and goes into the store. he comes back out with a plastic bag and gets back in the car. he hands you the bag and you open it to see at least 3 different types of pregnancy tests. you giggle at him and tell him to go home. 

when you get home you go into the bathroom and take the first test, while waiting for it to be done you do the second one. 

you smile at the results and hands them to noya when he comes inside. he smiles and tears up,

“we’re having a baby.”


	3. Yamaguchi

pt1-

you’ve had a massive crush on your classmate, yamaguchi tadashi, from about halfway through the school year. he barely seems to notice you and when you try to talk to him he brushes you off with a weird look on his face. 

it’s now your third year and you decided to try, once again, to talk to him during lunch. you go up to him, aware that’s hes the only one at his table right now. you sit next to him and smile, he nervously glances at you and smiles back before asking what you need. you tell him that you just wanted to eat lunch with him and he gets the same weird look on his face. 

fast forward a couple of weeks and you’ve made yourself a semi-permanent member at yamaguchis table. your friends aren’t very happy that you’ve ditched them to sit with your crush but you don’t really care. one day you’re sitting there before tsukishima or hinata or kageyama arrive and yamaguchi just asks you out of the blue, ‘how long have you liked tsukki?’ you look at him in shock and shake your head, it’s not tsukishima you like. he frowns and asks about hinata, you shake your head again. he narrows his eyes and says kageyamas name, you shake your head again. he blushes lightly and says, ‘me?’ you smile and boop his nose. 

“y-you like me!?” 

pt2-

you nod your head and he blushes brightly. he asks if you really mean that and you say yes. you both just sit there staring at each other before tsukishima sits on the other side of yamaguchi. 

you go through lunch normally, sneaking looks at each other. after lunch you pull him to the side at ask if he wanted to go on a date this saturday. he blushes again and says yes. 

saturday comes around and you meet him at the park, a picnic blanket in hand. he said he would take care of the food. you spread out the blanket and sit down, he places down his basket before sitting next to you. you can tell he’s really nervous as he pulls out the food, his hands are slightly shaking. you smile at him and look at the food, there’s strawberries, blackberries, watermelon, salad, and an array of meats. he says he even included tofu because he wanted to be prepared. 

you two start eating, talking about everything and anything that comes to mind. you talk about life, careers, volleyball, your friends, his friends, school, pets, siblings, the list goes on. 

as the date comes to an end you turn to him, smiling wide. he smiles back at you and you lean in, watching him for signs that you should stop. he makes no move to pull back or turn away so you softly press your lips to his. 

when you pulls back he lets out a relived hum. you ask him why he did that and he just nervously smiles,

“i didn’t know if you just wanted to get to tsukki. this proved me for wrong.” 


	4. Tsukishima Angst

imagine-

it’s been at least a week since your fight with tsukishima. he stormed out and started staying atyamaguchis place. he hasn’t texted you, he hasn’tcalled you, he hasn’t even emailed your college. you genuinely think this might be the end of your relationship. 

one day you’re sitting on your bed, wearing one of his old hoodies he left behind. his smell is almost gone. your phone starts ringing and you pick it up with out checking the caller id. it’s tsukishima. he says you need to talk. you shoot up in bed and ask what’s wrong. 

he tells you he doesn’t feel the same for you anymore. he’s coming to pick up his stuff tomorrow and you can keep the apartment, he’s moving in with yamaguchi. you stare at your wall and ask if there’s anything else. he hums and says no, he’ll see you tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all should totally request people bc my tiktok comments aren’t dOING IT ANYMORE-


	5. Kageyama

imagine-

you’ve always known that kageyama is emotionally constipated. he’s never knows how to express his feelings in healthy ways. you try and try to teach him how to open up, he still struggles even after you’ve been friends with him since the second year of middle school. you’re now in your first year of college and you’ve been with him through everything. 

through his team leaving him, through being rejected by his old friends, through trying to become a proper member of his new team, through exams, through every loss, through every win, youve been by his side. he’s seen you cry, he’s seen you laugh, he’s seen you smile, he’s seen you shouting, he’s seen you at your worst. he tries and he tries to express himself. 

one day he texts you and asks you to meet him in the living room of your shared apartment. you come out of your room and see him standing there nervously. you ask him what he wants and he asks if you want to go to dinner with him, you say yeah thinking it’s like how you two usually hang out. but he stops you and says,

“i don’t think i’m ever going to.. find someone else who will... understand me like you do. i’m asking you out... on a date.” 


	6. Spicy Kuroo

magine-

you’ve decided that you want to get a tongue piercing. why? you have no clue other than your friend terushima has one and you think it looks cool on him. he told you about this piercing/tattoo shop he goes to that’s just called ‘the cat’. you trust him so you go there, slightly nervous. 

when you get there you’re greeted by a man with half blond half black hair. you tell him that terushima yuuji recommended this place to you, he stares at you for a second before pressing a button that’s on the front desk. a few seconds later a tall, gorgeous man with the messiest black hair youve ever seen comes out from a door that’s off to the side. he’s wearing a tight, black, sleeveless shirt and the tightest black jeans possible. 

the first man just glanced back and forth from you and the second man and the second man smiles, he says his name is kuroo tetsuro and he’s going to be your piercer. he asks if you’re yuujis friend and you say yes, he takes you back into the room he came out of. he asks you what you’re planning on getting today and you tell him about a tongue piercing. he hums and tells you to stick out your tongue for him. you comply and he looks at you for a little bit before chuckling and saying that a tongue piercing should be fine. he gets this look in his eye that you can’t quite understand so you ask him what he’s thinking about. 

he just chuckles and says,

“just wondering what else that tongue can do.” 

imagine-

you blush and stutter out incoherent words. kuroo smirks and puts a hand on your shoulder, ‘how about you show me?’ he asks. you stare at him for a minute before weighing your options. say no and still get the piercing, would be awkward but you’re willing to do it. say no and leave, terushima would be sad you didn’t go through with it. say yes and you’ll get a very... very hot man on top of you and the piercing. 

soon enough you nod at him and drop to your knees. he chuckles at you and comments on how eager you seem, you just roll your eyes and hook your fingers into his waistband. he hums at you and you starts to slowly pull his jeans and boxers down to his mid-thigh. he hisses at the cold air and you wrap a hand around him, admiring him. 

you lean in and immediately take his tip into your mouth, humming at the groan he lets out. soon enough you start to take more and more of him into your mouth. 

a few minutes later you’re quickly bobbing your head, happy about the groans that he’s letting out. you hollow out your cheeks and start sucking on his harder. he legs tense up and you think it probably wasn’t a good idea to do this while he’s standing. it’s been about 25 minutes when he tangles his fingers in your hair and starts thrusting into your mouth. soon he pulls out of your mouth and finishes all over your face, you hum and lick your lips. he smiles and says,

“now for that tongue piercing... oh and remember to visit again once it’s done healing~” 


	7. Daichi

imagine-

your school is having a summer festival where every class does something different and your class decided to do a reverse maid cafe.basically it’s a maid cafe but the guys will be in the costumes instead of the girls. youre secretly really excited for this because you’re in daichi sawamuras class and you may or may not have a huge crush on him. 

the day rolls around and your class gathers in your classroom. you look around the room and you can’t see daichi anywhere. you frown and ask someone if he’s sick. they respond that they swore they saw him earlier. you hum and go to the back of the classroom where you wait for the festival to start. 

a few minutes go by when you hear someone burst in and then apologize for being late. you look up and see daichi, decked in a maid costume. you stare and stare at him, shocked at how amazing he looks. he looks over at you and meets your eyes. he walks over and says,

“and what are you staring at?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment suggestions pleaseeee


	8. bokuto

imagine-

you and bokuto have been best friends for almost your whole life. you love him and he loves you. you guys just knew that you were meant for each other. one day bokuto storms into your shared apartment and throws himself onto his bed. you come in to see what’s wrong and he immediately pulls you into a heated kiss. you’re not surprised seeing as this has happened many times before. bokuto gets upset easily, wether that mean being angry or sad. you usually “help” him out of his funks by praising him for being such a good boy and how amazing he is at making you feel good. you never hide your hickeys, they make him happy. you never muffle yourself, he says he needs to know that you like it. and after every time he always says,

“thanks, i needed that. i love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t forget to comment suggestions!


	9. Spicy Tsukishima

imagine-

you and your boyfriend of 4 years, tsukishima are  ✨ dancing the horizontal tango ✨ one day when he suddenly moves a hand up to your throat. you shoot him a confused look when he just rests it there. he stares at where his hand is but keeps thrusting into you, smirking slightly. 

after you to finish (which really was only like 10 minutes away for you, he’s really good at what he does) you ask him what the hand thing was about. he feigns innocence and you frown and ask him why he didn’t just choke you. he leans down to whisper into your ear,

“i was just thinking about how good a collar would look instead of my hand.”


End file.
